Фубуки
Фубуки(フブキ, Fubuki), также известная как Адская Метель (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki), эспер, младшая сестра Тацумаки и лидер "Группировки Фубуки". Внешность Высокая и крайне привлекательная девушка с ярко-зелеными глазами и темными, шелковистыми волосами, постриженными под каре. Она носит длинное, черное платье платье, подчеркивающее ее пышную фигуру, высокие черные сапоги и несколько ожерелий, прикрытых богатой меховой шубкой Fubuki.png|Фубуки Характер Довольно самоуверенная особа, которая не станет попросту сомневаться в своих способностях. Крайне упряма и готова пойти на все, что угодно, чтобы упрочить свои позиции среди членов «Ассоциация героев». Нехватку боевых навыков восполняет за счет лидерских качеств (является неоспоримым лидером группировки «Метель», протежирующей B-класс). Благодаря своим грязным методам борьбы с конкурентами среди прочих супергероев Буран прославилась как негласный «Охотник на новичков». Особенно ярко ее подход (или попытка) был продемонстрирован при первом знакомстве с Сайтамой. Сюжет Ассоциация героев Blowing Fresh Air Во время боя против Демонического Вентилятора, в ходе которого Фубуки и вся её группировка была повержена, появляется её старшая сестра и побеждает его. После чего Тацумаки забирает Фубуки с собой. The Terrifying City Появлется в качестве камео, где к ней подходит Реснички и сообщает про разрушения в Городе Z, устроенные в ходе битвы между Сайтамой и Бесконечным Водорослем. (Только в аниме). Великое пророчество Арка "Группировка Фубуки" Фубуки, вместе с Реснички и Горной Обезьяной иудут к Сайтаме, чтобы убедить его присоединиться к их группировке. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down but backfired as Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. She expresses her will to secure her position as the # 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not surprised by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos's attack on Sonic, who evaded it. Saitama quickly got between Fubuki and Geno's attack, which would have probably killed her. Wondering about Genos's presence, she is more surprised that the S-Class Hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her but misinterprets her position as being due to a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Sonic then proceed to attack Genos with exploding shurikens but Genos was not hurt. The two are on equal footing and Saitama tries to stop them. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found him that Saitama is too strong and not even normal at all. It is revealed that she has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. Due to this, she founded the Blizzard group in order to surpass her sister, who is a lone wolf. Still, she reveals that she does not want to advance to A-class due to the A-class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the disciples of Atomic Samurai and Handsomely masked sweet mask. However, she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class. In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't advance like a lone wolf. However, at the entrance of King, her opinion on Saitama changed and since then, she wanted to follow him, since the strong are attracted to Saitama. This leaves Fubuki with a certain envy for Saitama. Struggle of the Blizzard Group Группировка Фубуки нуждается в новой машине. Фубуки говорит,что им нужно заработать 5 миллионов для покупки машины. В течение недели, группа зарабатывает 3,5 миллионов. Разочарованно смотрят на не собравшуюся сумму, как вдруг приходит Фубуки и добавляет еще 2 миллиона. Подопечные поразились тому, как она умудрилась собрать столько денег за соль малое время, на что Фубуки ответила, что она всего лишь охотилась на преступников и монстров по объявлениям. Young Jump Special 3 Fubuki once again attempts to convince Saitama to become a member of the Blizzard Group. When it's clear Eyelashes' arguments aren't working (Saitama instead playing video games) she offers to have Saitama and his group (Genos, Bang, and King) go up against the Blizzard Group and whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says. Fubuki then has Saitama and his friends play her group at fighting games, Bang losing due to not knowing how to play, Genos crushing the controller, and Saitama not being skilled enough. Eventually it comes down to King who proceeds to defeat Fubuki's men in a thirty-game winning streak. Shocked, she follows Saitama and his group as they deal with a Demon-level threat several other Heroes were caught up in. When Child Emperor scans Fubuki and shows that her physical abilities are the same as an average person she sinks further into depression. Saitama tells Fubuki she should stop being so concerned with rankings and power levels and letting her surroundings rule her. Remembering her sister saying the same thing, Fubuki snaps out of it and proceeds to annihilate a swarm of parasitic monsters with her psychic powers. She admits she lost to Saitama, but claims she still hasn't given up. Reminding her of the bargain of the bet, Saitama has her treat him and his friends to dinner. She then delays it when she counts calories. Способности Она сильнейшая в своем классе (за исключением Сайтамы). Она также утверждает, что достаточно сильна для достижения Класса A. Physically, she appears to be no different than a normal person, Child Emperor's scanning device listed her at a mere "19" while many B-Class heroes are several hundred and A-Class are in the thousands. However, it should be noted that the device was cracked at this point. Психические способности Телекинез: Фубуки такой же эсепер, как и её сестра. Как было показано, она может заставить левитировать и шывырять такие вещи, как например, камни. Стиль боя Expert Psychic Combatant: She has been shown to mainly use her telekinesis when fighting an opponent, throwing rocks, pebbles and various other items at her target. However, she is not at the level as Tatsumaki, as she was easily defeated by the Demonic Fan and knocked out. *'Адская буря'(地獄嵐, Jigoku Arashi): Фубуки поднимает в воздух кучу песка, вперемешку с камнями и щебнем, а затем на высокой скорости запускает в противника, калеча и одновременно блокируя его передвижение. Снаряжение Канцелярский нож: Она использовала его в битве против Сайтамы. Различия между аниме и мангой *В аниме Фубуки была представлена намного раньше, чем в манге. Также она анонсирует 7 эпизод, шокированная от того, что Группировка Фубуки не появится в нем. Основные сражения Цитаты *(Сайтаме)"Я не отдам тебе свой ранг, ради которого я так упорно работала" *''"Мне не быть лучшей. Наделенная умом, силой и смекалкой, не говоря уже о силе эспера я могла бы стоять на вершине мира. Если бы не было её — моей родной сестры, сильнейшей из эсперов"'' Интересные факты * У неё есть несколько спешлов, сосредоточенных только на ней, или её группировке. * У Фубуки есть эпизодический монолог в конце 6 эпизода, где она анонсирует эпизод 7. Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Аниме Категория:Манга Категория:Герои Категория:Класс B Категория:Женщины